


Where am I?

by NovaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRen/pseuds/NovaRen
Summary: Y/N L/N, an Resistance soldier, wakes up in the First Order interrogation room. But she doesn’t remember how she got there.. or who she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad.

_Keep running. Just keep running. They won’t catch you if you keep running. **He** can’t catch you. _

_Oh no. No no no no no._

You woke as an intense feeling of dread entered your body. Your dream felt so real, like it **really**  happened, but you didn’t remember it happening. 

 

You didn’t remember anything. Where you were, where you came from, _who you were._ You closed your eyes and tried to focus, tried to grasp anything close to a memory, but found nothing.. except that dream.

 

You reopened your eyes, searching the room for clues as to where you were. You came to realise that you were restrained in a terribly uncomfortable chair.. table.. thing? 

 

“Well this can’t be good.”

 

You shook your arms and legs, desperately trying to free yourself. No matter how hard you tried, nothing worked. Tears began to stream down your face. 

 

“Help! Somebody please help!”

 

You sobbed, screamed, made as much noise as possible, but to no avail. No one could possibly hear you in this room.

 

Just as you were about to give up hope, you heard the door whoosh open, and saw as a ginger-haired man appear in front of you. He was so pale, ghost-like even. His face held no emotion, it was almost intimidating. Almost. 

 

“Oh thank the Force, can you tell me where I am? Or help me out of this?” You asked the man. 

 

**_Slap._ **

****

“You will speak when spoken to. Do I make myself clear?” He paused, waiting for an answer. You nodded your head as more tears ran down your face. “Good then, now tell me Y/N, where is the new Resistance base?”

 

“Y/N? That’s my name?” You whispered to yourself, which earned you another slap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about or where anything is. I don’t even know who I am!”

 

**_Slap._ **

****

“Tell me or I will make you tell me.” He threatened. A little black droid floated towards the two of you. It had all sorts of different tools and needles sticking out of it. 

 

**Torture.**

 

“I’m being honest, I have no memory of anything! All I remember is waking up right here. Please believe me, please.” You cried out. 

 

“I don’t believe you.” He looked at the droid and nodded his head towards you. 

 

The pain was excruciating. You were injected with multiple different chemicals, beaten, cut, and threatened with more each time you answered. 

 

“Fine, if you won’t tell me, I’ll have someone else get it out of you.” With that, he left you. 

 

You couldn’t even cry. You felt numb to everything now as you bled from the deep wounds left on you. 

 

After about twenty minutes, you heard the door open again. 


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets.. someone she once knew?

You heard heavy footsteps pace behind you, then slowly come closer, until the man was standing right in front of you. 

 

The man was tall and seemed muscular. His silky, raven-black hair hung just above his shoulders, his dark eyes held little flakes of gold, and freckles were sprinkled his face like constellations. Even with the scar that ran down his face, he was utterly beautiful. 

 

“Y/N L/N.” He spoke. His deep voice made you melt a little. 

 

“Ah, so I have a last name too?” You laughed sarcastically. “And who might you be? Here to torture me more? Because I have literally no clue why I’m here or what you’re looking for. For fucks sakes, I just learned my name!”

 

He stared at you with a confused expression on his face. 

 

“You know who I am.” He replied, seeming so sure of it. 

 

“I really don’t.” You watched the man, observing him, trying to think if there was _any_  memory of him, but you found nothing. 

 

“You really have no clue who I am?” He asked. 

 

“You’d think the confused looks and blank stare would have answered that for you. It also would’ve answered that for Gingerbread Man, but he’s not very observant, is he?” You sassed. You noticed a small hint of a smile on his face when you talked about the man from before, almost like he was trying not to laugh. 

 

“No, he’s not.” He stated. 

 

How many emotionless men were in this place?

 

He came closer, kneeling beside you, and reached his hand out, nearly touching your face. You felt pressure, which started out light, but slowly got more and more intense, to the point where you were screaming again. It was unbearable. 

 

Then images popped into your head. 

 

 

It was a teenager running through a burning building. Corpses of other children were scattered everywhere. There was so much death.

 

_“Benny! Benny, where are you?!”_

_“Benny?!”_

_“ **Benny!** ”_

_“ **NO!** ”_

You saw as the girl began to run from the man, you recognised the man as the one kneeling beside you, but younger. 

 

_“It’s over, Y/N. Come with me.”_

She ignited what looked to be a lightsaber and turned to strike down the man, but he quickly blocked it. 

 

_“Y/N, please.”_

The man, who you assumed to be ‘benny’ snapped backwards. His bottom lip twitched a bit and you found sadness in his eyes. 

“You really don’t remember anything.” 

 

 


	3. Where Are We Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no memory of her past, Kylo comes up with an idea. One you would not appreciate if your memory ever came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be more of Kylo's POV. Thank you and I love you all :)

"Excuse me for a second." Kylo said as he exited the room. He gave no explanation, but he would be back.

_She can't remember anything._ He thought to himself. _She has no idea who I am, who_ ** _she_** _is. She doesn't know about us, or the destruction of our relationship. She doesn't know that I am mow the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the very thing she has been fighting for years._

He gathered his thoughts and came up with a plan. He hated having to lie to the woman he once loved, but this plan could be a great turning point. Retrain her, send her back to the Resistance thinking they're the enemy, they welcome her back, she begins to destroy them, him and a group of Stormtroopers ambush them. First Order wins.

He took a deep breath before re-entering the room she had been in. He released her from the restraints and helped her out of the chair. She was noticably weak from the torture she endured, so he decided he would just carry her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, voice quiet and shaky.

"I'm taking you to the medbay to get you evaluated and cleaned up. Hux obviously wasn't easy on you." He replied. He stared straight ahead as he held you in his arms. He could tell you were frightened, and he couldn't blame you, so he tried being as kind as the Supreme Leader of the First Order could be.

When he entered the medbay, he demanded they take care of her now, leaving a few injured Stormtroopers waiting even longer. But no one dares disobey the Supreme Leader.

He sat by and watched as they stitched up the few deep wounds she had and cleaned the dried blood off of her face and body. She looked almost the same as she did when they were younger, but more mature. The childish features she still held the last time he saw her had molded into the features of an adult. His observations were interrupted when the doctor began talking.

"Take one of these pills as needed, do not exceed more than four in twenty-four hours. Bed-rest is the best thing for you right now. If something happens where your stitches open or get infected, or something else gets worse, come back or page us immediately."

She thanked him and moved to get up, but fell. The doctor went to help her up, but Kylo waved him off and swept her up into his arms.

"You will stay in my quarters for now. I will explain everything once we get there." With that said, he continued down the hall.


	4. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo explains a few things to Y/N.

You didn't know this man, only something from a memory he pulled out of you. You wondered if he could bring back your memory completely. Perhaps you would ask him, or maybe you would just stay silent and pray he doesn't hurt you.

When you reached, what you assumed to be his quarters, you watched as the door opened without any contact. _Did he do that? Or are they automatic?_ You thought.

The room was larger than you expected, he must be important. To your left sat a large room holding a sofa, two chairs, two end tables, and a whole wall full of books, resembling a library almost. To the right was a decent-sized kitchen area with a round table and two chairs just off of it. To the left of the kitchen was two doors, you guessed to be the bedroom and the bathroom. Everything about the place was dark; no colour to be found except little hints of red here and there.

You were too busy observing to realise he was walking towards the first door, which you correctly guessed as being a bedroom. He carefully placed you on the enormous bed. It felt like you were sitting on a silk covered cloud with its memory foam mattress and black silk sheets.

"So.. are you going to explain things to me or am I going to sit here wondering for the rest of my life?" You asked sassily. You noticed his fists clench and unclench at his sides, which made you scoot away from him. _Is this where I'm going to die?_

"I'm not going to hurt you," he paused, letting out a long sigh "There is a lot we have to discuss, but we will start out with the basics first. I am Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. We are currently on The Supremacy. You are Y/N L/N. You are my apprentice. Hux thought you were an intruder when you arrived, which is why he did what he did. He will be reprimanded later."

"But I thought your name was Ben? And if I am your apprentice, why were we fighting? How did you pull that memory out of me? Can you bring back my memory completely?" You had so many questions that you wanted, _needed_ , answers to.

"Ah, that. Years ago we, uh, trained together at the Jedi Academy. I changed my name once I joined the First Order. We fought because you didn't understand what had happened at first, but then joined after I was able to explain. You will find the answer to your other questions in time."

Your jaw dropped from his reply. Jedi Academy? You faintly remember talk about the Force, the Jedi. You trained as one? You were Force sensitive?

"Yes and yes. You really project your thoughts. You will learn to protect them. Due to your sudden memory loss, it seems we will have to retrain you. But first you need rest." He rose from the end of the bed and covered you with a blanket.

"Hey, wait!" You called out.

"Yes?" He turned his head slightly, waiting for you to speak again.

"How am I supposed to address you? Supreme Leader? Kylo? Ben? Supreme Kylo? Also, where are you sleeping? I can sleep on the sofa if you want." You still had so many questions.

"Address me as Supreme Leader in public. No matter what, never call me Ben. As for your last question, I have some business to attend to. Sleep." He turned back and walked out of his quarters before you could answer.

You were left with an immense amount of questions left floating around in your head. You know so little about your life.

"Who am I?"


End file.
